Blood And Lace
by smoore13
Summary: You never really know what feeling lost is like until you see your home burn to the ground...to see everyone you love slip through your fingers like smoke. I never thought someone would know the pain I held in my heart... I was proven wrong by the most unlikely person the King of Mirkwood himself...Thranduil. (Not as sad as it sounds i promise)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, I can't… I won't!" I whimpered as I held his head in my lap my hands covered in blood. "My lady we must go or the orcs will find us." The guard told me harshly. "I can't, he's my brother… my baby brother…." I trailed off, tears staining my cheeks. Before I could protest I felt two pair of arms grab my wrist and slip around my waist. "No..NOO LET ME GO!" I screamed clawing at the guard trying to get back to my brother. "I'm sorry miss I truly am." He said into my ear. I knew he wasn't sorry, he didn't care. This is what all of them say. They just want everyone to see them as courageous and noble for saving so damsel in distress instead of the cowards they truly I was in distress and if this guy didn't let go soon I would slit his throat. I slowly felt him loosen his grip as he felt me relax. Now or never I suppose, I dig my nails into his arms going in an upward motion scratching him a foot up. He cried out in surprise and pain letting me go instantly. I quickly ran in the opposite direction not before hearing him scream at me. "YOU"LL NEVER SEE HIM AGIAN!" He yelled anger and malice in his voice. I would get my brother back or at least see him one last time. I finally got to the room in the palace I had found my brother in before everything went to shit, before those beasts showed up and set the whole city on fire. I had almost made it when I was forced backward. Thinking it was the guard again I stomped my foot down on his. "You're going to have to do a lot worse then that girl." A scratchy voice replied. Immediately I knew it was an orc, the stench radiating off of him was like none other. I gaged in response before his large oily hand wrapped around my neck squeezing. I gasp out not in pain but seeing them start to set the room on fire. I tried to scream for help, for them to stop, for all this to stop. Black slowly edge around my vision tears streaming down my face as I heard my brothers screams at being burned alive. I faintly heard my name screamed out to the heavens, then I lost consciousness.

7 Years Later

I caught the oh so familiar sent of burning flesh, the orcs latest victory. Seven years of this nightmare of being beaten and laughed at. So used to the multiple bruises covering my skin it felt sort of… natural in a sick sort of way. I inwardly shuddered trying to hide any emotion from my face not wanting to give them a reason to talk or question me. Not like I could with the metal gag they had made for me (think of Loki's). My chains rattled and rub against my wrist, ankles, and flesh red and sore beneath it. My hair dirty and tangled from not washing It fell in my face as a gust of wind blew in taking the stench of orc and burning flesh with it. I would've thrown up if it worn't for the metal gag piece covering my mouth. I glared at them as they threw more bodies in the pile. Men, women, and children all mortal not getting to live out their life. It was sickening and I was sitting in the middle of it. So many times I had tried to escape only to be pulled back and whipped for my "wrong doings". I could still remember the sting of leather hitting my back again and again and again. The scars were there to prove it, prove I wasn't going may call me brave for running away so many times others would say stupid but really all I wanted was to get away. I calloused hand yanked my hair bringing me back to reality or what I liked to call my own personal living hell (input sarcastic voice and smirk here). "Whatcha thinking about girlie?" the scratchy high pitched voice ask with mocked interest. "Not thinking about running away again are ya?" "Well, of course not you dipshit." Is what I wanted to say but you know the gag sooooo. "You smell that." He said smelling the air with his pitch black oily nose. "Thats the smell of dinner!" He cackled the shrill noise hurting my sensitive ears. I shot a disgusted look his way before receiving a blow to the face. I heard him muttering under his breath along the lines of 'stupid bitch' but decided to ignore it… for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I soon felt the last of the dry blood and water trickle down my face I looked at my reflection in the clear pond. My chest length black hair was all over the place, having not combed it properly in seven years. My face was deathly pale and my crimson eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep. My slim face held scars and burn marks from hours upon hours of torture. But being immortal had Its advantages and I knew one of these days they would heal. I let out a sigh and finally looked up to take in my surroundings. The orcs had brought us to some type of forest, that much I could tell but It looked so… sick. The trees held the aroma that they were once filled with life but showed that those times were long ago. The air held a light fog and smelled of death and destruction. I was surprised when they had dropped me here to 'clean up' but I knew they just didn't want their prize to get to dirty. Your probably wondering why they have kept me all these years and to tell you the truth I'm pretty important. Im not trying to brag no not at all, actually what I am is more of a curse really. I'm what some would say a demon of sorts, though I don't know why except that I adore a pair of black cat ears upon my head and have eyes like Satan but hey what can you do about it. I'm also now the last of my family and heir to the throne of my people, well since my brother died at least. I heard a light rustle to my left one ear turning quickly in that direction. Knowing it wasn't just my imagination I decided to check it out. Trying to be as quiet as I could, no help coming from the chains on me I pulled back the branches of a tree only to have my hand snatched by Bor one of the orcs. "Get over here cat we have to leave." He hissed spit flying everywhere. "Why?" I dared to ask not want move when we had just settled down. "Because we have company." He said his voice holding excitement, annoyance, malice and something new…fear.

Just as he said that an arrow whizzed through the air sticking in Bor's skull. He produced a shrilling scream and collapsed, his body wiggling around on the forest floor. I looked up in surprise, seeing figures leaping through the trees pulling there bows back and hitting each orc they could. Soon they ran out of arrows only taking out half of the orcs out before they started fighting hand to hand. All I could do was hope that these people were good at fighting and would help me escape. I then detected the grace and strength the creatures held and narrowed down that these creatures were in fact elfs. One elf in particular caught my eye and I soon realized where I was and who he was. "Oh Valar thank you." I whispered my eyes falling upon a face I hadn't seen for centuries. The prince of Mirkwood…Legolas.

I then noticed sadly what Mirkwood had come to.,the illness that had fallen upon it had in the end destroyed it. I remembered the last time I was here was for the prince's birth. The day his mother and the queen passed away. I was only a mere child in there eyes but I still remember it clear as day. The look of despair and sadness that lay on the king of Mirkwood face as he held his beloved in her final breaths. I was there when death over took their queen, the life fading from her eyes. The blood covering the sheets as the cries and wails from both father and son. I was their till the end. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as a orc approached the kings son, he to occupied to notice. Immediately a feeling of anger fell over me. Anger from all these years of torture and sadness. The urge to protect the elf came over me like something I had never experienced before. A low growl emitted from my throat as my ears turned backward and my eyes turned to slits. My other form if you would like to call It ripped my clothes to shreds while breaking the chains in the process. I raced across the forest floor, my sleek black coat shining in the little sunlight available. Just as the orcs sword was about to come down on Legolas I jumped out my body pushing him down as a roar emitted from me. I quickly bit down on his neck black blood oozing from the huge gash. Legolas spun around in surprise finding nobody there before looking down at me his eyes wide at seeing what was a girl now a panther. And no doubt saving his life from a fatal blow.

I licked at the blood from my chin and started prowling after more orcs wanting this whole ordeal to end. I slowly crawled behind one orc that was shooting arrows at the elfs. I quickly pounce on him ripping his head clear off his shoulders. I look at the still squirming body in disgust, the black blood spilling out on the forest floor, the stench making my nose twitch in distaste. My ears flinch slightly when an arrow whizzes by my form. "I probably just saved half of your lives and now you're shooting arrows at me." I thought with annoyance looking at the pale ellith with her bow raised, ready to finish the job but stops when Legolas puts a hand on her arm. "No mellon." his says voice commanding but friendly at the same time. "But my lord…" "No Tauriel." He says calmly. "I do not believe she is on their side." "With all do respect my lord what makes you think she isn't on their side?" The girl named Tauriel questioned. "Well It seems she saved my life." He said his foot slamming onto a orcs head resulting in a revolting crack as he pulled an arrow out of It, blood tripping off the metal tip. Theres a moments silence before Legolas turns and looks at me. "You may show yourself my dear, no harm will come to you." He says sincerely a curious look in his eye. I slowly bow my head in greeting before stepping forward my body shifting into human form. My shirt now ripped only leaves me in my black bandeau and emerald green leggings followed by my black sharped toed knee high boots with 2 inch heels. I look him in the eye my eyes dilating from the sudden change of form and my hands flexing as my black fingernails dig into my hand. I tilt my head a smirk playing at my lips as I look at the shocked elfs half of there mouths hanging open. I break the silence with a giggle "Didn't your mothers tell you its rude to stare." I say walking up to a brunette elf my chains now broken cling against my wrists. My sharp nail going under his chin before living upwards snapping his mouth shut in the process. I laugh as his face goes crimson his eyes looking anywhere but forward. I hear a cough as I turn seeing Legolas trying not to laugh but failing miserly. "Yes, my lord Is there something you want to tell me thats more important than what I'm already doing?" I say in a mocking tone my hands on my hips tapping my foot in mock impatience. "Actually there is." He huffs, laughter still in his eyes as he leans his lithe form against a rotting tree stump. "Well, It seems you saved my life." "So I've heard." I state sarcastically starting to pace back and forth, the other elfs trying to go about their own business of picking up arrows and checking the orcs belongings. " Well you can be rewarded very well for what you did," he stated knowing I probably knew he was some type of royalty. "If only you knew," I thought heaving a sigh as I looked into his crystal blue eyes that were so much like his nanas. He tilted his head at my sudden silence but cleared his throat and went on. "But there's a problem." "And whats that?" I say stopping my pacing to fold my arms across my chest. " Well orcs aren't known for keeping there prisoners and it looks like they've kept you for some time know." He states motioning to my cuffs and chains now broken but still attached to me. I look down now seeing how bad I truly look. I scar running down my stomach finally shows itself to me. I shudder at the memory of the cool feeling of the knife digging into my stomach. I look over my shoulder seeing some of the scars from my lashings on my back. I turn around and sigh knowing theres no getting out of this one without running. "And where would you go anyways you don't have any family or friends and you have no idea where your people are." I quickly clear my head as I hear Legolas speak, "You must be very important." He says a knowing tone in his voice. I slowly find my voice all sarcasm and playing gone. "You could say that." I say quietly looking down at the ground digging the toe of my boot into the ground. He seems to have enough information for now for he walks up putting his thumb and index finger user my chin making me look at him. He smiles kindly "Do you have any where to go" He ask his voice low and soothing. My ears flatten on my head at the noise "No." I say sadly. He drops his hand before calling his followers to head back to the caves. "Where are you going?" I ask trying to keep the fear out of my voice at the thought of being left alone like a lost kitten. I would almost snort at the idea if it wasn't so true. Legolas being a few heads taller than me looks down "We are going home." He says quietly putting emphasis on the we and home. I nodding a small smile playing at my lips as I replay his word in my mind. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Hello again! I wanted to thank you again for all the support and advice you given me ( special shout out to Palmviolet and my 3 other reviewerssssss.) And that I will be putting any elvish translations at the bottom of the page after each page or chapter so just a head up on that…. Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any ideas just tell me and I see if I can put them in my story!

Until next time darlings-

smoore13

Chapter 3

My eyes widened as we approached the entrance to the caves. I looked at the set of double doors, the gold carvings glittering in the sunlight like gems. Two guards stood on either side, neither moving as we passed by. I looked once more at the light of the sun not knowing when I'd see it again. I felt a hand land lightly on my shoulder and looked into a pair of forest green eyes. I immediately recognized her as the girl named Tauriel and all thoughts fled when she gave me a quick reassuring smile and pulled me forward, the only sound I heard was the soft close of the doors. I inhaled sharply when I finally looked up. "By Valar…" I exclaimed seeing the entr'acte bridges and stairways leading up and down. The huge stone columns and archways taller than the eye could see… well except for elves of course given there amazing hearing and sight. "Damn elfs." I huff and of course Legolas hears, turning around he arches a blonde eyebrow in question. "Nothing." I say, exhaustion and pain evident in my voice. His eyes look at me intently before he turns around taking his place at the head of the group again.

Legolas P.O.V

I walked back to the front of the group ignoring the surprised glances of my fellow followers and citizens. "And they have all the right in the world to be surprised." I thought knowing I wasn't the type who welcomed new people quickly given the fact I was the prince of Mirkwood and I was taught to not trust easily and to stay on your guard by my father. It surprised me the most to be honest seeing that I've never meet her before and I had already warmed up to her so quickly. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion trying to rack my brain for who she reminded me of. Blurred images of my mother and father appeared in my mind along with another couple. I cleared my head, the thoughts of my mother tugging at the empty void in my heart. I then noticed the head of my fathers throne and readied myself for whatever mood he's in.

Avrils P.O.V-

If I wasn't in so much pain I would have asked where we were going but decided against it for my mouth felt like if was full of lead. My eyes started getting heavy but widened when I saw what look to be the throne room. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the huge throne, the antlers spiraling towards the ceiling, the beautiful carvings in the bone, the curled stair way leading up. And thats when I saw him, the king of Mirkwood himself…King Thranduil. I looked up at the man I hadn't seen in over 2,700 years. Saying that he hadn't changed was an understatement. He didn't look a day old. I mean Nekos age slow to but… wow. I looked at his long legs the left crossed over the right, then up his lean slightly hunched torso and broad chest up his elegant pale neck to his firm, thin lips. I saw the tips of his ears poke out between strands of his light golden hair held in place my his sharp crown. I then meet his gorgeous crystal blue eyes, them peering down at me, inspecting me. I slowly shrank away from his gaze hiding behind Tauriel and Legolas.

"Hir nin." Legolas's bowed his voice cutting through the silence nearly giving me a heart attack for I was still looking at the king. To my embarrassment both Tauriel and Legolas gave me a smirk, a knowing look in their eyes. I blushed, my head and gaze lowering away front he kings sight. "Ion nin." Thranduil's low voice rang clearly through the cave making my ears twitch at the soothing sound. He slowly leaned forward in his throne, peering down his nose, his head tilted sideways trying to see who was hiding behind his son. "Come out little one no harm will come to you here." I heard Thranduil say, trying to coax me out of my hiding place behind the two tall elfs. I signed not wanting to move for the pain in my legs would come back. I slowly moved forward past Legolas and Tauriel the chains rattling as I stopped right in front of the king. I gulped quietly lowering my ears to lay flat on my head as I bowed in my sign of greeting.

Third P.O.V

His eyes widened seeing her ears, tail and face not having seen her or a Neko since… well since his wife died. He got up in one fluid motion moving down the curved stairs with light steps coming around till he was in front of Avil. "Iston i nîf gîn." He said inhaling quickly as he looked at her more closely. His head quickly swept down his long neck extending as he looked her over.(Think of when he did with thorin.) She looked so much like her mother…" He thought silently to himself. Pedil edhellen?" He asked his eyebrow raising slightly. "Yes, I can." Avil hesitated on saying the next part but inhaled sharply "Mellon iaur." she said shutting her eyes waiting for the part of "We've meet before?" or "Take her to the dudgeons." or just a laugh. What she didn't expect was a pair of hands resting upon both of her cheeks before feeling a pair of lips upon her head. She gasped audibly, eyes widening as she grasped his forearms. "I am glad you are safe after hearing what happened to your home." he whispered before slowly letting go of her to look at his shocked son and guards. Thranduil smirked inwardly at the sight of them before telling them they were dismissed and to head back to their post. "My Lord are you sure…" Tauriel started but was cut of by Legolas's hand on her shoulder. The sound of their footsteps was the only thing signaling they left. "Do not looked so worried little one you are safe now, and for these," He held up one of her arms gently looking at the cuts and the cuff on her "We will take care of these now." He then called a guard to inform a healer immediately on her condition and to set a bedroom up for her. He then started walking forward but stopped when she didn't follow him. "Avil?" He asked tilting his head. "Yyyo.. you remember me…" she trailed off looking at him still in shock of what just happened. '"But… it was so long ago." " Yes it was." He said clasping his hands behind his back. "But you must remember that elves have superior memories than other races." He informed started to pace back and forth. "So Legolas…" "He might remember or he might not, it will probably be blurry for his was an infant at the time." " I see." she croaked, her throat straining to speak for it seemed forever since she really talked to anyone. Her earlier show when meeting Legolas was gone along with her walls protecting her self and her courage , leaving her heart and weak mental state visible to Thranduil. "We will talk about this later but for now we must get you to a healer, come." He held out a hand for her to take.

She tintivley stepped forward her legs wobbly with the tiredness she felt. Feeling that she could trust her legs she walked forward, but oh how wrong she was. Before she knew it she was on her hand and knees, her back ached slightly as the normal coughing fit started, along with the blood. One powerful cough splattered blood on the stone floor it pooling around her hands. She cried out as a wave of pain racked though her body making her lurch forward. Her sharp nails extended out at full length her body trying to turn so she could cope with the pain more than her human form could. Thranduil raced forward knowing what was taking place he put one hand on her back, and two fingers pressed against her temple mumbling elvish healing spells. She then slowly felt the pain dissipate a little and her nails shrink back in place. Thranduil sighed out in relief that the worst was over for now. Avil then felt a pair of arms lift her in a kneeling position and then come around her shoulders and under her knees lifting her up off the ground. Avil looked up and saw Thranduil staring down at her making her almost blush for his concern if it weren't for another coughing fit. She fisted his long cloak in her hands and rested her head on his chest the soft thumping of his heart soothing her. "Rest now little one you will be with a healer soon." Avil nodded closing her eyes as her ears slowly tuned out the conversation Thranduil was have with a guard as they raced to the healers, not wanting to take any chances with her in the state she was. The rocking movement and being in his arms slowly brought her peace of mind as she fell into darkness.

Hir Nin= My Lord.

Ion Nin = My Son.

Iston i nîf gîn.= I know your face.

Mellon Iaur = Old Friend.

Pedil edhellen = Do You Speak Elvish?


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note - Ok ok Im sorry for not updating sooner and for the chapters for being short but I promise that I'll put a chapter up every week and that I tell you if that plan changes. But I hope you like this chapter (I know I did) because now Thranduil and Avil get really cute and snuggly and its awesome and amazing and its the bomb. Any how I must tell you that Thorin and his group will be in this story along with them going on there merry way to destroy a dragon so thats something to look forward to? I don't know? Hopefully? If not I can just leave them out and do something different so review and tell me what you think because I simply looooooooovvvvee reviews! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and Live Long And Prosper. -See what I did there?! ;)

\- smoore13 over and out

Chapter 4

"Avil…" A voice echoed making the darkness shatter before my eyes, a bright light streaming in as I protected myself from the shards of glass. I blinked slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust then squinted looking for where the voice had come from. "Avil…" The voice spoke softly, to high and elegant to be a males. I turned around looking for anyone but found myself alone. I looked around to see myself in a meadow, flowers littered the ground. I looked to my left seeing a small creek trickling down below the roots of a huge oak tree. "My little girl…" I turned and gasped as my eyes laid on my mother, her long dark hair flowing down her back, her arms open for me to run into them as I did when I was little. I felt tears sting my eyes as I ran into her embrace, overwhelmed that she was here in front of me… well where ever here was. "Mama." I choked out feeling her start to rock side to side, shushing me softly as I clenched her white gown in my hands. "Wha.. what are you doing here?" I choked out tears now streaming down my face. "There are many reasons of why I'm here…" she whispered

3rd P.O.V

Avils mother looked out into the light a worried look on her face before turning back looking down at her daughter, all worry concealed. "Mother whats wrong?" Avil asked, still sniffling from her tears. "Oh my darling it's nothing it's nothing.." Her mother trailed off looking up again, head turning side to side but stopped as she felt a hand of her cheek. "Mother…" Her mother sighed a small smile on her lips. "You always were the persistent one in the family… oh alright I'll tell you but we must hurry child." Avil nodded slowly not knowing what they were hurrying for but decided against asking. Her mother cup both of her cheeks in her hands, her thumb stroking her jaw lightly. "Oh baby girl…" Her mother cooed, tears stinging her eyes as she looked down at her now grown daughter. "You've grown up so fast and I'm so so sorry I had to leave you and your brother." Avil mouth opened to object, not wanting her mother to blame herself for her fathers and her own death. "No Avil you must listen." Avil nodded slowly though she still wanted to object. "I should of told you it would happen but I did not and for that I am so sorry but thats not what I needed to tell you." Her mother signed heavily not sure if she could say this to her daughter, but she knew she had to.

"Avil… you must know that you will face many hardships in the future that it may in the end break you, but know there is strength in the people who have found you and in yourself and that if you find it you can overcome what lies in front of you" Avils eyes were wide at the news "Break me?" she thought fear creeping into her mind. "What hardships?" Avil asked hesitantly already fearing the answer. "That is a question I myself have no answer to but I do know that they look for you and you will find out more in time." Already knowing who was looking for her she let her mother finish. "I cannot say that it will be easy but I can say that you will find happiness and safety in Mirkwood." "Really?" Avil asked. "So there's a chance I can live through this?" "Oh my child there is always a chance in every situation no matter how hard it may seem and with the people you have met and will meet you can always overcome the future." Avil was about to ask about Thranduil and Legolas but stopped as she heard a call in the distance. "Who was that?" Avil asked. "It is time my child." Her mother turned quickly back toward her and hugged her tightly. "My child heed my last words and know this your brother, father, and

my love will always be with you even in the hardest of times, here." Her mother let go tears prickling her eyes as she handed Avil a black silk pouch, the bottom glowing red and orange. "You must wait till you are alone to open it and only tell those who you trust your life with." Her mother said sternly but softened quickly before pulling Avil into another hug. "Remember that I'm always with you and let us hope that are paths cross again in the future my child." Her mother quickly kissed her forehead before backing aways slowly, blowing a kiss before walking off into the white light. Avil tried to call out to her, ask her the questions she didn't get to ask but couldn't find her voice. Avil then tried walking forward but stumbled and fell through the never ending darkness.

Thranduil's P.O.V

Its had been three days since she had her 'coughing attack'. I had talked to the healer and he said she probably passed out do to me forcing her body to stop turning but said she should be fine as long as I didn't try to stop it next time. I had been coming to check on her every few hours as seeing I couldn't just leave all my duties as king, even for a short while. I rubbed my face the past few days getting to me from lack of sleep and food. The attacks on the border and forest were growing worse and the spiders were reproducing faster than I expected meaning more attacks. I growled in frustration as I made my way to the healing ward, hoping that she would be awake. Finally making it to her room I knocked on the door knowing there probably wouldn't be a response as usually but perked up when I heard a small whimper. I slowly opened the door calling her name softly. I sighed sadly when I saw she was still asleep lying beneath the white covers, her dark midnight black hair flowing around her head on her pillow. Her ears twitched at the sound of me coming in but didn't move besides that. I moved toward the chair by the bed sitting down with a small groan at finally being off my feet and not running around and sweating like some dwarf. I rested my head on my hand and stared at her pale face. The blood had been washed of by the female healers and the cuts cleaned on her body and treated but it would take time to heal all of them especially the bruises covering her.

I reached out a hand moving strands of her hair out of her face and stroked her ear softly, feeling the velvet softness of her fur beneath my finger tips. I was about to pull my hand away when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I jumped slightly in surprise and looked to see if she was still awake but found her eyes closed. My eyebrows scrunched together as I heard her mumble under her breath. I bent down closer to her face to hear what she was saying. "Please…. don't leave me…mother." I raised my head in surprise wondering what she was dreaming about with her mother in it. I brought the back of my hand to her forehead and felt for a fever but found her skin to be ice cold. I started getting up to find a healer but stopped in my tracks when I heard my name. "Thranduil don't leave me." I immediately turned around to see crimson eyes staring at me, her hand outstretched. "Please." She whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of being alone, the thought of them coming for her. " Oh meleth." I said walking over to her. Kneeling in front of her and took her face in my hands. "I will never leave you." I said, using my thumbs to wipe away the tears cascading down her face before kissing her forehead. Her hands clutched my robes tightly like Legolas used to do when he was scared. She then pulled me onto the bed before wrapping her arms around my and burring her face in the crook of my neck. My eyes widened at the sudden change but chuckled at her actions. "My my you are very keen on keeping me here." I said trying to move but only felt her arms tighten more. "Please don't go." She sniffled looking up at me her ears flat against her head, pouting her lips as a child would do to there parents. I sighed a small smile forming on my lips. "I will stay." I said rubbing the tip of her ear in between my thumb and index finger. She smiled a sad smile and buried her face once again in the crook of my neck. I shivered at her cool breath against my skin and started playing with her hair when I heard her speak, "Gwestol?" My hand stopped as I lifted her face up, not hesitating when answering. "I promise."

Gwestol - Promise?

Meleth - love


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note- Yeahhhhhhhh so many viewsss! So excited for this summer so I can write more and see all your reviews and your own stories! And if oyu want to see what Avil looks like go to Polyvore . com and then look up the account smsyd and she's under blood and lace. Thank you for sticking around and enjoy the chapter! - smoore13

Chapter 5

Avil's P.O.V

I sat in front of the window looking at the small black pouch as I thought over what I had asked Thranduil to promise over a week ago. 'I haven't seen him in years and I expect him to promise me that!' I sighed out loud embarrassment that he had seen me in that state as I walked across the healers ward looking for something of interest till the maid came with more appropriate clothing than my night dress. I shifted through bottles of medicine till I heard a soft knock on the door and a click as it opened.

I turned around seeing the maid bow before putting the dress down on the bed before she spoke softly. "My lady would you like to dress now?" She asked bowing her head as her white blonde hair fell around her face, her light green eyes looking anywhere but at me. "Yes that would be wonderful." I said, walking towards the shy maid.

As I looked down at the light blue dress I frowned in disapproval. I mean I'm not picky but it was just to… light. She saw my small frown and started questioning. "Is it not to your liking miss?" I could hear the fear in her voice and I laughed softly stopping her in her tracks. "No no it's lovely but it could have a few… adjustments." I snickered making a claw with my hand before snapping my hand slightly to the left.

I smiled as I heard her gasp in amazement as the dress shimmered as it re designed itself. "How… how did you?" She asked her eyes the size of dinner plates. "Sorcery my child." I said before picking up the dress. "Mind helping me?"

…

As she tightened the strings to my dress I looked at the mirror in front of me. The dress had a black corset top that fitted to a long blue skirt, I had put on a pair of black boots, a collar I had conjured myself and elbow length gloves with a short sleeve bolero. 'Its fine there hidden.… it's going to be fine' I thought, examining myself this way and that making sure my dress fit accordingly and hid my back.

"Is it to tight my lady?" The maid asked, her eyes downcast as she all but whispered the question. "No it's fine lady…" I trailed off hoping she would tell me her name.

"Oh there's no need for lady miss I'm no noble." She said shyly as she fiddled with her hair. "Well could you at least tell me your name?" I asked turning towards her as I fixed my hair. "Oh yes my lady my name is Estelle." She said bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Estelle I'm Avil." I said bowing slightly. "You may call me by my name Estelle I rather object to being called my lady." I said lifting her chin and smiling kindly to her. "If you wish m… Avil." She said more confidently her eyes leveled with mine.

"Good!" I said clasping my hands together turning around before seeing how bad my face looked. My eyes were blood shot red and my face was blotchy from crying after another nightmare last night. "Oh dear.." I muttered looking at myself more closely.

"Avil would you like me to do your make up?" She asked a knowing glint in her eye. "Its seems today I might need it." I said my cheeks burning as I looked at her. She laughed lightly before guiding me to a chair as she went to go get the things needed. I grabbed the brush she had brought and started to brush my hair as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." I said softly looking in the mirrors reflection to see the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you…" My eyes widened as Legolas spoke surprised that he had come to visit…. and seeing me in the state I was in. "No no no your fine Legolas I was just waiting for Estelle to come back." I said, standing up as I clasped the hair brush in both hands, fidgeting with it slightly. His head tilted to the side at the name confusion showing on his face.

"Oh Estelle's one of the maids." I explained not really surprised he wouldn't know of her. "Oh I see…." He said before his eyes grew wide finally taking in how I looked. "My you look… beautiful my lady." He said looking down at my dress as his eyes went back to mine. I turned my head to the side, a blush appearing on my cheeks at the complement. "Your just saying that." I stuttered my eyes going to the hair brush I had in my hands.

I inhaled sharply as I felt his hand grasp my chin lightly lifting it up so my eyes stared into his. "No I'm not just saying that you really look wonderful." He said his eyes serious but a smile on his lips. "Thank you." I whispered, not used to the attention and affection I slowly loosened myself from his grip as I placed the hair brush down.

"So is that why you really came here to give me complements or…?" I mentally slapped myself for saying something so rude but couldn't handle being in these kinda situations. To afraid I might do something wrong and get thrown out. 'Like trash.' I thought to myself but stopped as I heard Legolas begin to speak.

"Actually there was something else, my father wishes to speak with you in the throne room when your done getting dressed." Legolas said his hands clasped behind his back as he waited. "Wait I have to…" My eyes widened in fear of seeing him after what happened the first night I was here.

The fear of being laughed at for my childishness and fear of being tossed away like I always was. Seeing my hesitation Legolas stepped forward taking my hand in his before giving me a comforting smile. "It will be all right my lady I think he just needs to know your alright." He said before heading back towards the door. "I would escort you but…" He was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Well that would be my cue I hope you have a good morning my lady." He said before opening the door to a stunned Estelle. "Oh my lord excuse my interruption I was just…" She was cut off by a laugh as he looked at her flustered face. "It is quite all right I was just leaving." He said giving me a wink before slipping out the door.

I chuckled as Estelle stood there blushing before taking the make up from her arms and setting it down on the bed. "You must be busy Estelle I wouldn't want to keep you here any longer." I said heading towards the bed as I shifted through what she had brought. "Oh my lady it's no trouble…" She stopped herself getting that I wished to be alone. "If that's all you need my lady." She bowed turning towards the door. "Avil." I said in a sing song voice making her laugh as she quietly closed the door.

I chuckled softly before picking up a black crushed powder and a brush as I started my make up.

(Heres what she looks like it might not work so just copy the link and paste it to your search bar or go and search the account smsyd and my account has her dress under blood and lace and I know her hairs not red but its that style shown on there and she looks like that- cgi/set?id=125886171 )

…

I sighed as I stood in front of the throne room, wringing my hands as I looked behind my shoulder. 'Maybe I can hide.' I smirked at my childish thoughts as I slowly walked across the stone bridge my boots thudding softly against it. I sighed as I stood in front of the stairs. 'Come on Avil you can do this.' I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. I closed my eyes as I put my foot on the first stair then the second and the third till finally I stood on the fourteenth one my eyes locking on the figure lazily leaning in the throne.

Third P.O.V

Avil walked forward quietly as Thranduil talked to one of his…. girls. She wasn't surprised that he had some, no not at all but it still… hurt in a way. She knew it was foolish but couldn't help being somewhat… jealous. She bowed her head as she waited till he was finished with… well whatever they were doing. The girl was sitting in his lap as he talked to her, her high pitched giggles filling the silence hurting Avil's ears.

She signed quietly in annoyance as the girl kissed him giggling yet again as she scurried down the throne steps now walking towards Avil. She passed Avil but not before whispering 'freak' as she hit her shoulder into Avil and stepped on her tail earning a cry from Avil. "Opps my apologies my lady." She said in a high pitched voice before continuing on her way looking back at Avil who was quaking in silent anger. Avil heard one more mocking giggle before the she elf disappeared down the stairs.

Avils hands were clenched at her side as she took calming breaths before looking at Thranduil. "You called me?" She asked her arms now folded across her chest as she jutted her hip to the side her eyebrow raised. Thranduil sat there his mouth a gape as he looked at her fully. She cleared her throat not wanting him looking at her like that after him being with that… wench. Avil knew she needed to keep her anger in check but the nerve of the girl… she didn't even know her for gods sake! And she just waltz around here thinking she owns everything…and Thranduil.

"Well if this is all were going to do then I'm going to go." Avil said after a few minutes annoyance clear in her voice as she turned around starting to walk when she heard him. "Wait." He said his voice commanding as she turned back around. "Ahh so he speaks." She said sarcastically walking towards him as he leaned back in his throne, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I apologize for Lila's behavior she…" He was cut off by Avil laughing. "Ohhh so thats the wench's name hmm?" She said her anger getting the best of her.. yet again. Thranduil closed his eyes his own anger flaring slightly towards… himself and Lila. "No it's just Lila and she's not a wench" He said gaining his calm appearance back as he folded his leg across his other.

"Look at you defending that mewling quim she's just using you you know just wait till…" "DO NOT TALK." Thranduil yelled at her, his hands gripping his throne as he leaned forward anger written all over his face as he looked down at her. He wasn't used to being called out on things and felt cornered when people did so therefore he lashed out. He sighed sadly looking down at her, her ears flattened against her head as she looked down fear all over her face as she trembled.

She knew she had stepped a boundary she shouldn't have but still she couldn't help but shake as he yelled at her, her scars burning at the memories. She let out a small whimper of fear her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

She heard him sigh as he closed his eyes. "Avil I… apologize I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking down at her shaking figure, her nails digging into her palms. "Its fine… I apologize I shouldn't have said that." She said raising her head slightly looking into his blue clear eyes.

Thranduil cleared his throat "Well I would like to discuss a few things but I feel it'd be best to talk in my study." He said not waiting for an answer he stood walking down the spiraling steps to her and held his arm out. She hesitantly took it her arms slightly shaking as they walked towards his study.

…..

Author Note -

I am so sorry that the chapter was short Ive been caught up in some stuff and Ill try to make the next chapter way longer and If you follow me on Twitter I'll probably be able to keep you posted on when the next chapters coming out and what other stories I might be doing! If I see you guys following I try to follow you back. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you later!

Twitter account- sydneyluv Sydneymooreluv


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note- I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated it's been a hectic summer and my computers been acting up because as I just found out…. it has a virus. Yay so much fun. ;/. Anyways I'm gonna try fixing it soon. And as PixelCat23 asked all you have to do is got to polyvore . com then go to the search bar and at the right hand corner there's an arrow. Hover over the arrow with your mouse and then go down to accounts and click on it then search for my account and you should find it! If that doesn't work then ask me on twitter or create an account on fan fiction . net and I explain more! Twitter account- Sydneymooreluv

Chapter 6

3rd P.O.V

Avil walked swiftly trying to keep up with the elf's long strides, her hand's clutching her bunched up skirt. A blush spread across her cheeks as he looked back at her eyebrow raised in amusement at her panting. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Are you enjoying your stay?" He asked slowing down so she could keep up with him, his hands clasped behind his back. "Umm.. yes yes I am my Lord." She stammered throwing out the 'my lord' for further apology for her actions earlier.

"It is quite lovely and your people have been very kind." She added her gaze cast downward as her feet padded against the cool stone floor. Thranduil nodded his head his eyes scanning the hall walls as they reached the large oak doors the handles gleaming in the torch light. The two guards on either side bowed in acknowledgment as the both opened the giant oak doors leading into the study.

Thranduil took Avils arm as he lead her through the doors a smirk painting his lips as he looked at her, her eyes wide with wonder and amazement at the large stone arches above them. Her eyes skimmed around the room looking at the polished book cases and leather bound books sitting snuggly inside. Maps laid here and there along with ink pots and pens scattered along a long oak desk that sat along with an oak chair with silk crimson cushions.

She stepped forward her finger tips skimming along the smooth surface as she looked at all the different papers and maps written in many different languages. Her eyes closed as she felt a cool breeze hit her face her eyes opening to see a balcony leading out to overlook an opening in the woods with the river in sight. Her attention was caught as Thranduil cleared his throat his eyes on the balcony as well. He turned to her his lips pulling upward at her wide owlish eyes.

"I see you like my study." He said as he turned making his way behind his desk as he sat down his hands moving papers this way and that. "Yes it's quite lovely." Avil said making her way to the book shelves her hands lightly touching the leather books. She blushed as she caught him staring out of the corner of her eye before turning back towards him and sitting down in one of the two chairs before his desk.

She hesitated before speaking "I would like to umm….apologize for ummm my behavior earlier it was uncalled for and I was out of line." She finished her head bowed as her ears lowered to her head in a submissive gesture. "Avil look at me." She heard his voice say softly making her eyes widen as she slowly looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for I anything I was out of line for yelling at you." He said his eye's soft but serious as she held his gaze before blushing a looking off to the side. "Still….I apologize." She whispered. He chuckled lightly at her persistence. "Well then I accept your apology…now for more important manners." He said sitting back in his chair his right leg crossing over his left. She folded her hands in her lap her feet tapping lightly in anxiousness, awaiting what he wanted to talk about."It has come to my attention that you were with those…. orcs for quite some time." He said his eyes locking with hers.

"You are..not wrong." She answered quietly her scars burning at the memories. She then breathed deeply gathering all courage she could muster before starting from the beginning of her 7 year hell. Thranduil's eyes hardened in anger at the information as hers glistened with tears. "Th then Legolas came and… Thranduil if he hadn't found me." She stopped as a wave of fear, anguish and hatred hit her making her cry out and sob.

She heard a chair scraping against the floor and then a pair of arms wrap around her holding her close as she cried. "Shhh shhh little one its all right your safe now." She nodded burying her face in his neck as he gently picked her up before heading to a door behind his desk. He opened it before slipping in making her look up to see them in an elegant room. She looked to the right and saw a four postured bed with white and green drapes hanging around it.

She immediately knew it to be his room as Legolas had shown her it quickly telling her if she ever needed to find his father at night he would be here or in his study. She clung to Thranduil as he took her over to the bed before laying her down on it quickly shutting the drapes to the windows as he came around the other side. He sat down slowly on the bed before moving towards her and wrapping her in his arms his hand stroking her ears softly.

"Sleep little one and let the nightmares be no more." He whispered. Avil then noticed how she had worn herself out and snuggled deeper into him her hand laying across the broach on his chest before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Authors note- I hope you like it and I'm still sooooo sorry its short and I know I've been promising longer chapters but the reason i found out that my computers been acting up is because it has a virus. Yeahh so much fun dealing with that shit but any way I'm hoping to get it fixed soon so Ill try keeping y'all posted.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note- Hey everyone! I hope any of y'all who had to go back to school wasn't to bad and that y'all enjoy this chapter! Also I wanted to say I'm changing the time Avil was held captive I said 7 years but now that I think about it its been more like 50 since she's immortal and it was right after Smaug took Erebor which in the movie was 60 years ago.

Chapter 5

Avils P.O.V-

I woke to the soft whispers of voices slowly breaking through my dream till only a thin haze remained. I shifted onto my back a groan slipping through my lips as I stretched. I heard a low chuckle resound from the distance before the click of shoes against marble became louder and louder till finally It stopped. "Avil…" The low voice that I recognized as Thranduil's said his hand swiping a few strands of hair off my face.

"Nooooo." I moan grabbing the pillow and stuffing my face into it making him and someone else laugh. "Love you already missed dinner." He said making me blush. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked moving the pillow off my face as my arms fall above my head. He's eyes travel upward quickly before going back down he's eyes glittering in the torch light.

"Didn't want to see what you would do if I did." He said a smirk flittering across his face. I gasped in fake shock before grabbing the pillow and hitting him in the face. He fell back his head turned as if slapped, his mouth and eyes open in surprise as a loud laugh boomed through out the room. I looked to my left my eyes landing on Legolas who's head was thrown back in laughter.

I smirked before looking at Thranduil only to see that he was gone. I was about to look behind me but felt arms wrap around my middle. I squealed in shock as he picked me up before lugging me towards the bathing room. "No I know what your gonna do nonono." I said laughing while trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Well then you shouldn't have hit me hmmm?" He growled low in his throat, Legolas's now laughing at the scene in front of him. "Legolas." I whined as I held onto the doors side. "This is not my fight mellon." He said before I was finally pulled and thrown into the ice cold bathing water.

. . .

"Tolo anin naur." "I AM BY THE FIRE THRANDUIL." I hissed, my form asking from the cold as Legolas snickered lightly. "It's not funny." I said my teeth chattering as I huddled deeper into the blanket my hair dripping fat drops of water onto the deer skin rug, my side to the fire as I looked up at Thranduil and Legoal's. "Ohh you are very wrong Avil it is hilarious." Legolas said while taking a sip of his sweet wine. "At least you don't smell like an orc now." Thranduil said his eyes full of humor as he looked down at me.

"HEY!" I said my hands tightening on my goblet as I glared at him the only thing giving away my humor was the slight twitch of my lips. "Alright alright will stop….maybe." Legolas said his head turning towards the fire, his gold hair glowing brightly like the sun. We sat in silence for a few moments the only sound was the loud pops and crackling of the fire. "So what were you two talking about when I woke up?" I questioned my gaze on my feet as I lightly scratched my ear. "Oh so you were awake…" Thranduil said his eyes peering down at me as he crossed his legs and leaned back.

"All I heard was whispers if that's what you're wondering." I said looking back at the fire as Thranduil hhhhmmmed. "So a ring…" Thranduil said making me jolt in shock. How had he known what was in the bag my mother had given me or that I had one at all? "I.. don't know what you're talking about." I said weakly my hands clenching around the goblet as I sat straight as a board.

"Avil there is no need to lie to me I will never harm you." Thranduil said making me sag in relief. "But how did you…" I started before he interrupted."Your father gave me one as well." Thranduil said as he slowly took out a ring from his robes. It glimmered in the light from the fire casting a sparkle to hit the wall. The oval crystal being held by silver branches that moulded together in the back.

"My father?" I asked my eyes watering up in memory, old memories flittering through my head like fog wafting through the air. He nodded slowly as Legolas seeing it was time to leave said goodnight quietly before slipping out. "I only told Legolas because we need to keep these rings safe at all costs." He said his hands coming to take his crown from his head before setting it down on the oak table beside him.

"These rings… hold greatness far beyond our control." He said lowly his eyes piercing mine. "What are they for..my mother said I would find out in time but." And you will I myself only know so much." He said before standing up and holding his hand out to me. I put my goblet down and gently take his hand before he scoops me up. He kisses the top of my head before speaking. "I think that's enough for tonight I'll send dinner to your room and have a warm bath waiting." He says emphasizing 'warm' as he looked down at my lips as I giggled before setting me down gently and walking to his office.

I sighed as I hear the door clicking close as I stared a few more minutes into the fire before slipping out into the hall towards my room.

. . .

I yawned as the sun steamed through the curtains my eyes fluttering close as I stretched before climbing out of bed the cold floor making me scramble to the bathroom. I moan in happiness as I rinse my face off before grabbing some crushed up mint and scrubbing my teeth. I then walk to the wardrobe and pick out some clothing before changing it to a black cross crop top, blue ombre pants, a wrapping around my hand, and lace up black heeled boots. ( Here it is and you can also go to Polyvore .com and search my account thats shown in my other author notes -  crimson_stained/set?id=134115939

I then head to the bathroom and sweep my hand over my face to apply a red color to my lips and black outlining to my eyes. I then grabbed the ring out of the small box I had and put it into my pouch strapped around my leg. After checking that I had my two knife's strapped to the inside of my wrists and my staff minimized and wrapped around my thigh I made my way to the dinning room for breakfast.

I walked well more like skipped into the dinning hall to be greeted to Legolas, Thranduil, and surprisingly Tauriel and a few other elves. They all raised there eyebrows at my jumpy form as I sat next to Legolas and Tauriel. I could've sworn I saw a disappointed look in Thranduil's eyes before he refocused his attention to his conversation with a brown haired elf.

I looked to my left and bid Legolas a good morning before starting to talk with Tauriel who over the course of my stay had shown me around some of Mirkwood palace. We got along well and she had helped keep me entertained while I was in the healing room. We talked quietly while I ate my breakfast the soft voices of the other elf's grabbing my attention.

POV 3rd-

"I hear those dirty dwarves are traveling to reclaim Eregor." A blonde elf said. "You mean they actually think they can defeat the great dragon?" Said the another elf. "Apparently so…." He said in a rather annoyed tone before their conversation turned into more whispers. Avil's head reeled at the news the Durin clan was going to reclaim Erebor?

She still remembered right before the orcs destroyed her kingdom that the great serpent of the north…Smaug destroyed Eregor and all who lived there. She then thought back at how her family had died and felt the scars burn. Her chair scrapped against the stone floor as she ran out of the room making Thranduil leap up to follow her.

POV Avil-

I inhaled through my nose as I threw up the contents of my breakfast my hands shaking as I grab at the sink the images of my brother and parents bloody forms. I heard a knock at the door and walked slowly towards it, my face white and my stomach turning at the pain and memories. "Wh…who is it?" I whispered my hands clenching my stomach as bile rose in my throat again.

"It is only me little one." I heard a deep voice say as I slowly peeked my head out my eyes landing on Thranduil's blue crystal eyes. I opened the door for him before rushing back to the restroom my stomach churning this way and that as I felt a hand pull my hair back and stroke my back.

I groaned as I finished my head resting on my arms as the nausea finally passed I stood up shakily as I went back to the sink my hands splashing water on my face as I rinsed my mouth. I finally turned only to find myself face to face with a certain elf. "What is wrong?" He questioned as he stroked my hair out of my face his hand feeling for any fever. "Why didn't you tell me." I said. "What are you talking about?" He questioned as he turned, his robes dragging behind him as he sat by the cold fire place. "Thorin Oakenshield…why didn't you tell me." I said again anger now in my tone.

His eyes widened in surprise before quickly turning to the side. "I didn't think It mattered." He said in a calm voice his hand grabbing the crystal wine glass as he took the bottle of wine off the oak stand. "Don't you dare say It doesn't matter you know why I would've wanted to know." I said coming forward to grab the bottle from him making his eyes snap up to mine.

"And why's that?" He said his voice laced with annoyance and disgust at the talk of dwarves. "BECAUSE THEY MIGHT KNOW WHERE MY PEOPLE ARE THRANDUIL!" I finally snapped my hand clenching the wine bottle to the point of it starting to crack. He jumped slightly his eyes now serious as he looked into my eyes his hands reaching slowly to remove my hands from the bottle.

A tear slid down my cheek as I wiped it away. "I shouldn't have…my apologies my lord." I said the anger dissipating as I looked at him, his face was hard as he looked at me. "Its just If I could find them and see if…" "You will do no such thing Avil." He said his voice like ice but his eyes like dragons fire. "Thranduil you can't keep me from the only chance I might have of finding my family and their finally going to destroy Smaug you cannot tell me you will not help." I said my voice cracking as I looked at him.

"It is not my fight." He said quietly but firmly. My heart broke at his words as I watched as he got up before walking towards the door. "You will have no such thoughts again do you understand?" He said his back to me as I clenched my fists. "Ego, *mibo orch." I said before I walked over and slammed the door.

**Ego, *mibo orch - Go kiss an orc**

**Tolo anin naur - Come by the fire**

**Mellon - Friend**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note - Hey everybody! Thank you for the feedback and Im glad your liked the last chapter. I had no idea what I was writing but I'm glad It came out good! Anyways Ive actually been thinking about the new Hobbit thats coming out this December and I was wondering should I make it a sequel or add it in this story or see how this one ends? Your thoughts? Also Ive been forgetting to put that I do not own the Hobbit or any characters except Avil or any other of my new ones I decide I might add and I do not own the song.

Chapter 8

Thranduil's P.O.V

I clenched my jaw as I heard the slam of the door my nails digging into my palms. 'What is she thinking asking useless dirty selfish dwarves?!' I internally screamed my face hard in anger as one of the servants scurried passed me with a quick bow knowing not to bother me. I stormed to my office before slamming the door making the figure in the room jump at the sound. "What do you need." I asked as I walked over to my desk my hand grabbing a glass of wine of a tray as I sat down my eyes closing in annoyance.

"What happened ada?" Legolas asked sitting down slowly as he took in my stressed form. "She told me to Ego, mibo orch." I said as I took a sip of the sweet wine the liquid making me relax slightly. He chuckled softly. "Is that all ada?" He said a smirk on his lips. "She also wants to talk to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." I said watching the smirk fall from his lips as anger took over his face. "Why does she want to speak with those….things?" He asked now serious as he leaned forward his hands clenching at the mere mention of dwarves.

"She thinks they can help here find her people." I said my voice dripping with malice as I clenched the glass my other hand clenching my knee. Legolas scoffed in disbelief his eyes burning holes into the oak desk. "She's a fool for thinking so they will only deceive her." He said leaning back as he pulled out one of his knifes and began sharpening it.

"Han tinc innas." I said my eyes falling to the open window the curtains flowing softly against the soft breeze. We sat for a while him polishing his knifes and I sipping my wine deep in thought. "I boe gwanna." Legolas said as he got up. "Ego." I said setting the glass down as I started shifting through treaties and maps. I signed as I rubbed my face with my hands the anger slowly dissipating as the sun gleamed over head.

Avil's P.O.V

I listened to the rush of wind blow through the trees as I sat on my balcony railing my hair falling around my face as I slowly turned the ring over in my hand. The mid day sun's gleam made the gem sparkle as I ran my finger tips lightly over the crystal surface. I sighed as I put it back in my pouch my mind going back to the argument with Thranduil.

'Who does he think he is?!' The irrational part of my brain thought making the same anger rise up in my chest before slowly sinking back down. Deep down I knew that the betrayal of Thror still angered Thranduil but he should've let it go long ago. "Haz la kino." I said before turning and jumping back down on the balcony before making my way to the dining hall. (Just wanted to say that 'Haz la kino' is part of the language I made up for Avil's tribe I'll put the translations below.}

. . .

Avil's P.O.V

I walked passed the dining hall through an archway that started leading to the many rail less pathways. I randomly picked one till I found myself in the main ball room. I looked at the beautiful chandlers hanging from the ceiling casting a glow to the white room. I looked up at the high arched ceiling, gold carved into it and on the wall's giving the room an air of elegance. A wide staircase lead upwards made of white marbleThe room was empty at the moment all of the tables put away till needed but the marble floors still gleamed brightly as if they were just cleaned.

I walked slowly across the room going to a corner, a large curtained window showing the sun, once glowing brightly now covered by gray clouds the smallest drops of water sliding down the clear glass. I flattened my hand and moved it as if I was sliding it against glass. As I did so there was a gleam of light before fading slowly, in it's place was a sleek black piano.

I slid my hands against the pearly white keys, the glossy cover smooth and cool beneath my fingertips. I then conjured a bench and slowly began to play, the clouds casting a dark aurora to the room.

("Money Power and Glory" - By Lana Del Rey)

You say that you wanna go

To a land that's far away

How are we supposed to get there

With the way that we're living today?

You talk lots about God

Freedom comes from the call

But that's not what this bitch wants

Not what I want at all

I want money, power and glory

I want money and all your power, all your glory

Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got

Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got

The sun also rises,

On those who fail to call

My life, it comprises,

Of losses and wins and fails and falls

I can do it if you really, really like that

I know what you really want, b-b-b-b-baby

I can do it if you think you like that

You should run, boy, run

I want money, power and glory

I want money and all your power, all your glory

Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got

Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got

Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, diamonds.

Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, that's all that I want.

Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, diamonds.

Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, diamonds.

I want money, power and glory

I want money and all your power, all your glory

Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got

Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got

As my fingers held on the last keys a clap resounded throughout the room making my head whip up.

Legolas's P.O.V

As I wandered around my head listing all the things I had left to do a faint voice filled my ears the melody grabbing my attention immediately. My foot steps quickened my armor clanking in the silence as my ears listened to the beautiful voice. I then stood in front of the main ballroom, the door cracked open slightly and as voice floated out of the room.

I silently slipped through the opening not wanting the person to stop upon seeing me but was surprised to see Avil's form bent over a piano her eyes closed as the song slipped from her red lips like smoke slowly swirling through the air before dispersing.

I closed my eyes as I leaned back against the wall her voice as soft as a mother cooing to her new born baby but had a strong passionate vibe to It. It was the most pleasing sound till sadly the last words were sung and the last keys played till finally there was silence. I then opened my eyes and clapped making her jolt and her head to whip upwards.

"Legolas!' She exclaimed in surprise a blush forming on her pale cheeks making me smile in adoration. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she got up slowly waving her hand through the air making the piano shimmer before disappearing. "Long enough to know that you have a beautiful voice." I said making her cheeks turn even redder. "Thank you..my lord." She said her head turned as she looked down her hands wringing each other as she shuffled around on her feet.

I walked forward towards her her eyes flickering around the room before I finally broke the silence. "He only wants to keep you safe you know." I said as I crossed my arms looking out of the window at the gray sky. "Who?" She asked coming to stand beside me. "Ada." I said making her back stiff up and her eyes turn cold. "Oh you mean the oaf." She said crossing her arms as she walked forward her back to me.

"Your the one wanting to get help from those beasts." I said anger crisping my tone as I stood my ground. "You're defending him!" She all but shrieked her body spinning to look me in the eye. I stood there towering over her smaller form my eyes glistening in the dimly lighted room. "By the gods your just like your father." She huffed before beginning to pace back and forth her hands clenching and unclenching.

"You know he will not allow you out of his sight till he knows these foolish ideas are out of your head." I said making her glare daggers at me. "Could you look at the situation from my point please! They could help me!" She said now right in front of me. "They are nothing but greedy creature's who are to worried about themselves to care for others." I said turning around as I started walking towards the doors.

"How dare you accuse them of such greed when it is not even their fault! They didn't want their home taken away from them just as I didn't want mine taken away from me." I stopped walking as I heard her voice crack and sobs come from her throat. "And how dare you turn your back on those who are in need!" She yelled before rushing passed me my hand reaching out for her as she slammed the door just as a strike of thunder shook the palace.

Thranduil's P.O.V

I sighed as I came from another meeting, Legolas explaining the worry of the other elves about the closeness of the spiders and the numerous sighting's of them getting closer. I rubbed my temples my form slouched as I sluggishly made my way to my office, still having piles of work to do. As I turned a corner I stopped at the sound of a voice echoing through the huge space outside of the ballroom.

I then realized it was singing and was captured by the sound, the song filling my ears as I crept closer to the door looking in to see that It was Avil. Her eyes were closed as she sang her hands gliding across the piano keys. My heart melted at her voice the song sounding like it was only meant for my ears. I shook myself from my daze as I heard footsteps coming down the hall and hid quickly in the shadows.

I then saw It was only Legolas and saw him stop just as I did as he heard Avil. I felt jealously rise in my chest as he crept towards the door listening before slipping inside closing the door behind him. I tried pushing the feeling down not knowing why I was jealous and was about to leave before I heard them start talking. I then grew curious and crept out of the shadows my ears not having to strain to hear Avil start yelling. 'So he told her about our talk." I thought but jumped as the door swooshed opened and banged close as Avil ran out tears streaming down her face as she collided into me. I grab her by the shoulders making her yelp in surprise as I kept her from falling. She looked at me a few seconds as the anger grew even fiercer in her eyes.

Third P.O.V

The door swished open as Legolas ran out his eyes landing on his father holding Avil by the shoulders. "Ada.." He started but was interrupted as Avil pushed herself away from Thranduil. Legolas winced as Avil slapped his father but gasped at the three claw marks dripping with blood on his cheek.

Thranduil's head was turned to the side his eyes closed from the blow as he heard Avil's gasped of shock. "Thr thranduil I didn't mean to….I." She stuttered looking at her bloody claw of her right hand. A sob escaped her lips as she looked once more at Thranduil before running her mind racing as she held her hand to her chest.

"Ada." Legolas said in worry as he stepped forward but was stopped as Thranduil held up a hand. "No I am fine… I think I deserved that." He chuckled sadly his hand coming up to his cheek at wincing when the cuts burned. "I will take you to the healer." Legolas started but was interrupted. "There is no need I will fix it myself…I also need to speak with her." Thranduil said softly. Legolas knew immediately who her was and knew not to argue with his father. "Very well, ada would you like me to walk with you." Legolas asked but received a no as his father turned making his way to Avil's chambers. "You are dismissed for the rest of the day my son." He heard him say before his father disappeared around the corner leaving him with his thought's.

Avils P.O.V

I sobbed as I slid to the floor my hands coming up to my face as I gasped for air, tears streaking down my face as the images of Thranduil flashed through my head. 'You hurt him.' A voice said in my head. 'Your a freak… a danger to all who love you….' It said harshly making me sob harder. "Stop…please stop." I cried holding my head in my hands as I rocked back and forth the scars burning all over my body.

'He'll cast you aside….you'll be all alone like your supposed to be….no one can love a monster like you.' The voice said before it went silent. I faintly heard a new voice take its place, a familiar comforting voice. "Avil…Avil… oh my love its alright its alright I've got you…I've got you." I opened my eyes as I felt arms circle around me pulling me into their lap. "It's going to be okay little one." I immediately recognized Thranduil's voice making a long cry escape my lips as I turned in his lap my arms wrapping around his neck as I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry….Im so sorry." I repeated my voice hoarse from the crying as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other one around my back his hand stroking my head as he rocked back and forth. "Shush little one it is I who should be sorry not you." He whispered pulling his cloak around the both of us. My cries slowly started to quiet till I finally stopped.

We sat there for a while listening to each others heart beats as the rain pattering against the windows in my room. I then decided to break the silence. "I'm a monster Thranduil." I whispered lifting my head from his chest, the cloak sliding down my back as my hand came to gently touch his cut cheek. He hissed in pain making me jolt my hand back but he grabbed It tightly. "You are not a monster Avil why would you say such a thing. He asked his eyebrows scrunched together as his hold on my hand loosened. "Look what I've done…I've never done that to anyone… I could get angrier than today….Thranduil I could shift without knowing and hurt people." I said my chest heaving as my breathing quickened.

"You will not hurt anyone Avil because you are sweet and gentle and loving." He said his eyes looking into mine. He then brought my hand to his lips and kissed the palm of my hand gently making me gasp in surprise a blush forming on my cheeks. "If its any consolation I probably deserved a much worse beating." He mumbled into my hand making me giggle softly.

"No you did not… now let me see to your cheek." I said as grasped his head in my hands turning it to the side as I inspected the damage. "Oh darling…I''m so sorry…does It hurt?" I questioned my eyes flickering to his that were staring at me. "Not anymore… It did sting a bit though." He finished truthfully. "Let me get a few things to clean it." I said as I stood up but was stopped as I felt a pair of hands grab my waist pulling me back down.

"Thranduil I've got to get up." I said struggling to get out of his grip but was interrupted by a groan. "Mhmmm I don't think so." He said in a matter of fact tone making me smile. "Would you like those to scar." I asked making him stiffen. I suddenly grew concerned and was about to ask but was stopped as he released me from his grip. "Sorry." He said his eyes looking passed me. "Okay then ummm I'll be back." I said as I walked to the bathroom across the room.

Quick Thranduils P.O.V

I sighed in relief as she left me glad she hadn't questioned my change in behavior. I slid my hand over my left cheek hissing as the magic slid of my cheek the bone and marred flesh hot under my finger tips. I quickly covered it up as I heard her shuffle around in the bathroom.

Avils P.O.V

I almost shrieked when I passed by the mirrored wall making me do a double take as I looked at my face. Tear trails still stained my face my eyes red and my face blotchy. 'Gods It looked like I walked right out of the pits of Mordor.' I thought making my way to the sink as I grabbed a wooded bowl from one of the wood shelves right by the sink and mirror. I then filled the bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth and conjured a few healing herbs before making my way back to Thranduil.

I sat in front of him his eyes following my moves with interest as I crushed the herbs in my hand and sprinkled them in the water watching the dissolve and slowly give the water a green tint. I then dipped the cloth into the bowl and squeezed the water out before standing on my knees one hand holding his left cheek as I gently pressed the cloth to the cuts.

Thranduil jerked slightly he is hand clenching his knees and he breathed heavily through his nose. I gently wiped the blood off the wounds before re dipping the cloth, the crimson blood coloring the water. "Thankfully It's not deep." I said making him chuckle. "By the gods women I can't imagine what a deep cut feels like." He said but hissed as I applied more pressure as the wound slowly started to bleed again. "Sorry." I said softly the hand on his left cheek coming up to softly rub his ear making his eyes close and a sigh to escape his lips.

I then finally finished cleaning the wound but knew that It would leave a scar. "Hold still." I said as I leaned forward my hand fully covering the claw marks as I started chanting an ancient healing spell. Wisps of white light slowly started stitching the skin back together till it dimmed out, the cuts now gone and his cheek now cut and scar free. His eyes widened as he touched his cheek not feeling the cut anymore.

"Avil how did you…" "My mother was a healer and taught me many spells when I was younger." I said my eyes giving off a distant look. I snapped back to reality quickly and smiled up at him. "There all better." I said my hand stroking his cheek I was about to get up but was stopped as he pulled me closer till are noses were almost touching. "I'm sorry Avil.. I cannot wait any longer." He whispered before his lips touched mine.

Han tinc innas - She is foolish

I boe gwanna - I must go

Ego - Go

Ada - Father/Dad


	9. Authors note 4

Hello everyone just wanted to say the story is not over and that I'm working on the next chapter and I'm so sorry its so late schools been horrible and I've been really stressed out with a lot of things but i promise ill get it out this week!


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note - Hello everyone I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IM A TERRIBLE PERSON and welcome back to another chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and that I rather did enjoy writing it myself and i do apologize for taking so long school is being a bitch right now. ;). Anyway's I hope you like this chapter and I always enjoy reading all your comments and all like and follows are appreciated! I'm also open to any of your stories you want me to read so leave it in the comments!

This chapter was inspired by this song - Dollhouse - By: Melanie Martinez

Chapter 9

Avil's P.O.V -

I tense up my breath hitching slightly as I feel his lips skim mine then press forward my hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. His eyes close while mine open wide in shock as my hands start to shake. He then stopped, opening his eyes to flicker down into mine. His eyes showing adoration, confusion, and now worry. He slowly pulled away his hands coming to cup my face.

He panted softly as he looked at me his thumb stroking my cheek bone as I stood still, staring past his shoulder. "Avil…" He whispered his eyes now flickering around to see any sign of regret. "I shouldn't have… It was wrong of me." He said quickly panic in his voice, his hands dropping to his sides as he moves to stand. I quickly react grabbing his hand making him snap his head back to me.

"No….it's not you…I'm sorry." I said my voice wavering and a blush creeping up my neck and dusting my cheeks red. "It's just I was taken by surprise…and… that was my first kiss." I stuttered my hand slipping from his as I cradled it to my chest. "I was your first kiss." He repeats his voice but an airy whisper, eyes softening even more as he reaches out.

I lean my cheek into the warm palm of his hand my head shaking in reply. "Yes," I answer my cheeks burning again in embarrassment as I look into his clear blue eyes. Thranduil then kneeled down to my level taking my hands back in his.

"Was I… did you… could I…" He clearly fumbled over his words the tips of his ears burning in his own embarrassment making me giggle, "I don't think I've ever seen you in such distress before my king." I say,my laugh making him glare playfully. "Yes well I've never been in such a situation before." He shoots back, looking at me with a small smile on his face. "And what situation might you be in?" I ask in a mocking tone. "A rather…peculiar one?" He said his tone raising in question making me snicker.

"Yes it is quite a rather peculiar situation." I whisper turning my face to kiss the inside of his palm. I hear him sigh softly before I feel him pull me to his chest, my back facing him as he's crosses his arms around me. "Much better." He mumbles into my hair making me laugh softly. All goes quite afterwards my eyes getting heavier by the second till a loud know pulls me from sleeps grasp making me jump and hit my head against Thranduils temple.

He groans loudly and falls backward, his hand coming the side of his forehead rubbing it as one of his servants comes in. "Sir I heard a groan and I th…." The servants stops as he sees me in Thranduils lap a blush rising to his cheeks as I try to hold in my laughter. "Oh my lord forgive me I did not mean to…interrupt," the servant says awkwardly his eyes looking down at the floor. "You where not interrupting anything…now what do you need?" Thranduil says his voice going into his king tone as he pulls me up to stand with him.

"Umm dinners ready my lord," the servant says. "If that is all you may go Althidon." Thranduil dismisses him with a flick of his hand his hand going back to rub at his head as Althidon scuttles away. I make sure the doors all the way close before I burst out laughing my hands grasping my knees as I try to catch my breath. "That was,,priceless!" I gasp trying to catch my breath as Thranduil looks down at me.

"You have the humor of a child." He chuckles before pulling me to him and kissing my forehead. "Come let's not keep Legolas waiting with our childish antics."

. . .

I fiddle with my necklace as we get closer to the dining room the past conversation with Legolas playing through my head. I close my eyes and sigh as I try to sort out a way not to make dinner awkward. My sigh gets a raised eyebrow from Thranduil who's long strides slow down. He keeps silent his eyes telling me It will be alright as we both arrive to the dining hall. I let out the air in my lungs as we enter, Legolas's eyes land on his father smiling as he stands to greet us. "Finally you're here I thought I was going to have to eat all by myself." Legolas chuckles exchanging a few words with Thranduil before turning to greet me making my ears flutter nervously. "I hope your hungry my lady the food tonight smells divine." Legolas says taking my hands in his as he bends to kiss my cheek his voice floating into my ear as he whispers.

"We can talk later if you'd like." He manages to breath out before righting himself with a smile though a bit forced plastered on his face as he leads me to my chair. My eyes are wide with surprise and on coming tears. Tears of relief….and of anger… not at him but…myself.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note - WELCOME BACKKK! It is a pleasure to bring you all the next chapter in the story…and I want to give a shout out to…well.. all of y'all! I really am so grateful for all your comments and support it means a lot to me! Now enough of me talking enjoy this chapter!

I listened to this song while writing this and I LOOOOVVVE it so I'm sharing it - I Bet My Life - By- Imagine Dragons

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Hobbit characters but only Avil and any others I decide to make along the way!

Chapter 10

Avils POV -

I quickly sit down as Legolas pulls the chair out for me a blush appearing on my face as I scold myself. 'Stop blushing you twit." I say inwardly grabbing the nearest napkin to dab at the corners of my eyes before any tears fall.

'And stop being so emotionally you not a child anymore.' I add for good measure before forcing a smile on my face as Thranduil sits at the head of the table his eyes on me then Legolas then me again. His eyes scrunch together in question but I ignore it reaching for my wine glass instead.

I take a sip looking at the servants that scurry around bringing silver platters of every food imaginable. For the first course its cheese's, breads, soups, and salads of variety. I thank them quietly as I slowly eat, Thranduil's low voice the only thing breaking the silence along with Legolas's soft hum of agreement.

Time seemed to pass by at a snails pace, my fingers thrumming against the base of my wine glass as we wait for the next course though I'm not sure I can eat anymore. I'm soon taken out of my bubble of silence when Thranduil turns to me.

"Avil how are you enjoying dinner?" He asked his eyes sliding down to the half full plate in front of me making me blush in embarrassment. "It's wonderful my lord…I just don't have my full appetite back yet." I say looking at him before looking back down again my nails digging into my knees.

"Ah so I see well I do hope you're feeling better than before?" He asks a crease forming between his brows as he waits for my answer. "Yes my lord." I meekly answer wringing my hands as I shuffle about in my seat nervously.

He waits a few moments before talking, "So Legolas as you were saying." Thranduil thankfully goes back to talking with Legolas leaving me back in my own silence. I stare blankly at the drips of water sliding down the outside of my glass, the tip of my thumb wiping across the condensation.

They speak more of the borders and the spiders coming in from south as the last course comes out. I long to taste meat again but politely eat whats being served which is as I guessed… more salad.

I note that I soon need to get out and hunt when Legolas calls my name out. I turn my gaze away from the food I had been shuffling around to cock my head in question.

He clears his throat before he speaks, "My lady would you like to take a walk with me after dinner?" he questions lightly, his fingers dancing across the rim of his glass as if contemplating on taking a sip.

"If my lord wishes my company then of course." I say civilly my mind racing almost as fast as my heart. Thranduil glances between us eyebrows furrowed but seeing he's not getting any explanation go's back to eating.

Its silent for the rest of dinner, not the terrible suffering sort of silence but not exactly a peaceful one. I almost sigh in relief when dinners over my hands close to shaking from nerves.

I take one last look at Thranduil who begins to retreat to his study giving us our privacy but not before sending a wink my way. I blush lightly and jump as a hand takes mine.

Legolas stand's to my left tugging my finger softly as his hand slips from mine. He then motions for me to follow as he leads to where he wants to take me. I follow silently the only noise is the soft click on my heels on the cold stone ground.

We walk for some time his pace slowing down till he's standing right beside me the torches casting shadows across the walls. I gather my courage willing my voice not to break, "Are you planning to tell me where were going?" I ask softly looking out of the corner of my eye to see him.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth a rumble of laughter bellowing behind closed lips. "I knew you couldn't stay silent forever." He says his eyes meeting mine for a small second before I cast mine ahead. " Well I was only wondering since you didn't seem inclined to tell me any time soon and we've been walking for a while." I say louder this time gaining some form of confidence.

He rolls his eyes a full smile now present as he links our arms together leaning down to whisper into my ear his warm breath tickling my ear. "It's a secret." He says before standing up to his full height, another laugh escaping him as I blush.

We walk a little while longer taking a turn here and there till I don't even know where we are. We soon make it to a large wooden door that he unlocks which opens to a single hallway leading to what looked like a dead end. Windows lined each side of the walls letting streams of moonlight cast across the small hall.

He go's first holding my hand as he walks forward tugging me along as I look out the windows. I gasped at the beautiful sight outside of the glass. A clear view of the river could be seen leading down into the far of view of Laketown it's waters glittering like diamond's. The woods of Mirkwood lied to the right its vastness looking less looming in the moonlight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He says quietly looking back as we stop in front of the dead end. "So..is this what you wanted to show me?" I ask not wanting to sound rude but curious. "Hehehe if this is was it I could've just taken you outside now listen."

I do whats instructed and listen and then notice a faint thundering noise coming from the other side of the wall. "Whats that noise?" I ask pressing my hand to the wall but only feeling to cold hard stone. He comes up next to me his hand sliding down the side of the wall feeling along a crack in the stone counting quietly under his breath.

He stops at 12 his fingers slipping deeper into the crack until a click is heard. "If you could stand behind me for a moment." He says as he starts pushing against the wall. I move behind as he pushes the wall revolving around till its sideways.

He huffs lightly dusting his hands on his thighs as he steps forward through the space left open before beckoning me to join him again. I step forward following him my hand skimming the side of the stone door as I look down at the crack trying to figure out how he opened it. "Well if you're so fascinated with the door I'll ask to install one in your room."

I look up to reply but start forward as I see the end of the rest of the hallway. I quickly pass him the thundering now deafening as I reach the end a curtain of vines with white flowers curtaining the entrance. I pull them aside my mouth dropping open at the sight that was hidden behind them. A huge clear pool lies a few feet ahead grass surrounding its banks while a gigantic waterfall flows into it.

The top of the cave is open showing the bright white stars in the sides of the circular cave hold torches against the walls unlit. I walk forward slowing taking it the surroundings as Legolas comes to stand beside me.

"Amazing isn't it I remember the first time I came here as a child I reacted the same." He sighs before walking forward till he's at the edge of the pool. I finally overcome my awe and go to stand next to him.

I close my eyes trying to gather the right words. " I'm sorry Legolas…for everything that happened today." He tries to speak but I hold up a hand. "Let me finish please… what I did was not right I let my anger get the best of me and I took it out on you and your father and I sorry../ just because I didn't like your opinion did not give me the right to get angry at you or to hurt… to hurt your father."

I finished softly tears welling up as I remember Thranduil's scratched face. I close my eyes as I feel his hands cup my face. "Avil…love look at me." He says his thumbing wiping the tears that spill as I open my eyes.

"It was and accident I know with all my heart that you didn't mean to hurt father and I also know that you are not the only one who should apologize and on my behalf I am sorry… for yelling at you and for also not handling out disagreement the way I should have"

I slowly nod sniffling. "So do you forgive me?" I ask my hands coming to lie over his as he answers. "Of course I do little one." He says pulling me into a hug as he kisses my head. "And do you forgive me?" He asks. "With all my heart yes." I answer.

We stand there a few more seconds before he slowly pulls away. "So now that we've settled that lets get to the other reason why I brought you here." He then walks over to the left of the entrance where a small indention runs along the wall.

He produces as small firestone from small pouch at his side. He quickly scrapes it against the stone wall a few times creating as spark till a small flame produces within. He places it in the small indention in the wall, a blue light slowing spreading in line forward across the wall till it reaches the first torch which flares to life with a blue flame.

The same goes for the rest till all the torches are lit making the pool even brighter than before. "Well I'll be how did you…" "The original idea came from the dwarves but we..borrowed it for this room." He answered quickly already moving on.

I turn to study the wall more not noticing him starting to unlace the top of his shirt. My eyes widen as I hear a thud and a clank as slowly turn to see his belt lying on the floor. "Legolas what..?" I start to question but stop as his hands grab the bottom of his tunic lifting it up till its over his head and onto the floor.

A heat spread's across my cheeks as I look at the lean muscled back presented to me. He turns his head chuckling at my embarrassment as he walks into the pool. "This is why I brought you." He says as he fully turns now knee deep his hands on his might a say very defined hips.

"For you to swim." I ask my embarrassment going away as walk to closer to the pool my arms crossed. "No for _us _to swim." He says walking further backwards with his hand outstretched. I shake my head turning around. "But Avil it feels so nice…" "Don't you know cats hate water." "Well then how do you bath?" He asks with a mocking tone. I huff turning around only to get a splash of water hitting me.

"Oppps?" He says his voice high pitched as cocks his head. "Ohhh you really shouldn't have done that." I say starting to take of my boots and jacket laying them on the ground and then unlacing my dress. He laughs mockingly but stops as I let my dress drop to the ground now only clad in my black high thigh shorts and black crossed back brassiere.

His mouth slackens and eyes widen as they travel from head to toe and back again making me blush. I subconsciously rub the scar on my hip as I step forward into the water hoping beyond hope I don't do something I'll regret.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note (PLEASE READ) -

Hey everyone...I'm backkk! And I am here to tell you what i thinking of doing with the story "Blood And Lace". I've been thinking over my style of writing and I'm figuring out I cannot do chapters and having a regular period of posting...I just can't. Also I'm figuring out that I have no idea where I'm going with the story 'Blood And Lace' anymore. I don't want to give up on it because I do think It has potential but it is my first official story so

I don't know think It can get any better. I really don't know at this point and I know a handful of you don't want me to quit and I'll try not to but I'm really struggling on getting on with it so bear with me.

Also my new form of writing is that I'll write just one whole story on one page and post it. No chapters no waiting. I think this will really improve how my stories I can get out for you guys and be less stressful for me!

It sounds better in my head than it probably does to ya'll but I really do think this will be better solution than chapters. Thanks for reading this if you did and I'll make sure that I post something soon it be a quick one shot or something... but thank you again for sticking around and waiting for my lazy ass to do something!

-smoore13


End file.
